Musing through memories
by Skydrina
Summary: A song. It had changed her life, and for the better as she learnt to forget the past and welcome the present. (School fic oneshot)
1. As she sang

"_Musing through memories, losing my grip in the gray…"_

Her soft melodic voice filled the atmosphere, hushing the whispers of anticipated audiences.

"_Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away…"_

She squeezed her eyes shut, drowning out the hungry eyes of the crowd.

"_Fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day…"_

She clasped the microphone as the painful memories started appearing one after the other.

"_Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could say…"_

She kept up the pace, beautifully in sync with the background music. Her golden locks gently lifted up by the breeze.

"_I'd die to be where you are."_

She let out a soft whimper, her hand had been stung where she had been clenching the microphone.

"_I tried to be where you are."_

Her voice cracked a bit, but not from fear or anxiety.

"_Every night, I dream you're still here! A ghost by my side, so perfectly clear!"_

Her pained voice drowned out the muffled gasps made by her fellow students.

"_When I awake, you'll disappear. Back to the shadows with all I hold dear. With all I hold dear… I dream you're still here…"_

She painfully whispered the last sentence, before letting out a fateful tear.

She ripped the microphone away, before bowing and slowly making her way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_And then she ran, ran to her home, away from her fears, away from the lies and the painful tears._


	2. It'll be alright

'I hope no one sees me… or wise I'm in deep shit!' She mentally cursed. She knew her father didn't take this sort of crap and he expected nothing but excellence so she can take over the family business.

'Tsh, what an idiot to think I'd take over the business? I prefer writing than sitting in a lousy mansion all alone!'

'Luce? Is that you?' Shit, she thought. He found me.

Oh well! After all him and Gajeel DO have extra sensitive noses, my body wash was supposed to be faint but they both find it strong smelling enough.

As he crept around the corner, my heart started beating faster.

'He's gonna find me at this rate if my heart doesn't stop making these funny noises!' I scolded myself.

'Luce?' He questioned as I out of shock sinned around on my heel only to be met with my face inches away from his famous expression, a toothy grin. A faint blush appeared onto my cheecks.

'Calm down, Lucy. You know how to handle this kind of stuff!'

"Natsu? What… what are you doing here?' My voice wavered as I desperately tried my best not to stutter, but failed miserably.

He looked sort of surprised for a split second, before regaining his composure.

"You ran out, you weirdo! So I chased after you.' He replied as he chuckled slightly.

"I'm not a weirdo!" I screeched, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Violent woman… jeez you're turning into the second Erza." He yelped while rubbing his head before a sweat drop formed while muttering the last part of the sentence.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"So why did you run out?" His eyes narrowed before placing his hand just above my head, leaning into me me.

'I can't tell him… can I? My eyes started to water, but I couldn't give in. I needed to stay strong.

"I… I.." My voice cracked tremendously. I forced my mouth open again but no words came out.

Tears spilled from my eyes and I shrunk down in size, ashamed of my self. These tears I had held in for so many years had finally been released.

In a split second, he had me held in an embracing hug.

My eyes widened as he pulled my head into his chest, his warm hands wrapped around my back.

"N.. Natsu?" I managed to choke out. I couldn't believe this.

"Ssh." He whispered gently while stroking the top of my head.

My muscles tensed for a second by the sudden gesture, but soon relaxed.

I nuzzled my face into his muscular chest. My tears had dried quicker than I had expected and now it had left my eyes slightly red and puffy.

"It'll be okay." His soft voice drowned out my worries and I soon closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw before falling into a deep slumber was his face filled with concern, and a sad mixture of happiness.


	3. Arigato, Natsu!

"Huh…?" I groaned, as my eyes slowly opened.

"Shit!" I cursed as I clutched the right side of my head with my hand. The pain in my head was unbelievable, like you had just been whacked with a hammer.

'What the hell happened?'

As I took in my surroundings, I could not help but recognize a familiar smell.

"Oi, Luce!" A voice reached out to me.

I managed to turn my head to the side, only to be met by a figure with salmon hair.

Salmon. Hair.

Just where the fuck am I and who the hell is this?!

'Maybe I got kidnapped.' A thought passed my mind.

'Nah, I'd probably be tied up if I was.' I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Luce, why are you laughing?" The boy's face was splashed with concern.

Luce? Salmon… hair?

"NATSU?!" I shrieked.

'DING DONG Lucy! Congratulations for taking your time!'

"Yup! That's me!" He pointed to himself while giving a toothy grin.

'Well… he does look kinda cute while doing that.'

I mentally slapped myself.

'Where the hell are those ideas coming from?! He's my best friend for fuck sake, for a potential love interest!'

"Uh… earth to Lucy?" He frantically waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second." I laughed.

"Weirdo…"

"What was that?" I narrowed my eyes and sent a threatening glare.

"E-eh nothing!" He stuttered while jumping back.

"Good. Now… where am I, Natsu?"

"At my house, duh!"

'His house? No, this is happening way too soon!'

"Are you okay, luce? You're face is red, do you have a fever?!" His voice sounded panicky.

"No, I'm fine Natsu. What happened?"

"Well… after you fell asleep I didn't know what to do so I carried you back here, cause no way will I turn away a friend!" His smile reinforced me.

A little pang of hurt rang through my heart.

'Why does it hurt? After all, we are friends.'

"Thanks Natsu." I forced a smile.

"No problem!"

* * *

As I sat, Natsu told me what happened after I ran out. Apparently I had won, so I guess that's good. Afterall, I did practice my ass of trying to sing that song! He said I can collect my prize tomorrow.

Well I'll just have to wait and see, wont I? Hopefully no one comments about it, god that'll be embarrassing. I still don't understand _those _thoughts. Do I really?

I don't know. We're friends of course, stupid Lucy. Don't get your hopes up!

_Or are we?_


End file.
